Drafts
by Just-another-voice-out-here
Summary: Emma is always whining about paperwork, both to Regina's chagrin and amusement. But with everything going on, the tables have turned and she can see where the Savior was coming from. The Mayor decides that it's time for an upgrade. But when has anything ever gone to plan in Storybrooke? Secrets will be revealed. Swan Queen canon divergence. Rated T to be safe. First story guys!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Hi! I'm a new writer here on fanfiction (apparently it's weird with links). This is my first story ever on here guys so please be nice. This is the first thing I've written since that has been deemed good enough to be posted so here we are :) Please leave a review. Reviews are food for the fangirl. And the muse. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please, no flames. Please respect each other and me, and I will do the same. Big, BIG thank you to my beta withgirl! She has been awesome in this whole process. Go check out her stories- she is amazeballs.**_

 _ **Alrighty then, won't keep you from the story for much longer. Thanks :)**_

Regina eyed her desk warily. With good reason too, since a mound of paper and folders rivalling Mount Everest was spread across it.

She sighed and sat down, closing her eyes and leaning her head back for a few moments. It took a little while, but things in town were finally settling down. It had been one crisis after another since Neverland and it felt good to be able to just breathe.

She opened her eyes again and shot a glare at the paperwork which seemed to mock her by having increased in number since she last looked at it. It wasn't until she noticed the blonde in front of her desk a moment later that she understood why.

Emma had walked into the office, intending to quickly drop off her own paperwork that had stacked up. Regina had been nagging her about it for a week and she only just got it done.

She'd fully expected to be snarked out by the brunette the minute she stepped foot inside. Instead she'd stopped in her tracks at the sight of the mayor's relaxed form, and noticed not for the first just how beautiful she was- _Whoa. Where did that come from?_ They'd been getting along better sure; she'd even go as far as to say they'd become good friends, best friends but- No, they weren't there yet.

She shook herself and walked forward, consciously making her footsteps quieter so as to not disturb the woman. After all, why would she interrupt a moment when the mayor was being unintentionally cute- _There it is again! Pull yourself together, Swan!_

She took another look at the small, serene smile that was tugging at the mayor's lips. _Then again, when is the mayor ever intentionally cute? I should savor this._

She shook herself once again, and had just placed the 3 folders she'd brought with her on the desk when Regina opened her eyes once more and immediately started glaring.

She froze. Magic can't give you the ability to read minds...right?

She relaxed when she realised that Regina was giving the pile- no, MOUNTAIN- of paperwork the stink eye and not her. She saw the moment that Regina noticed her as soon as it happened.

The mayor's eyes followed the path of the hand that was still frozen in place, to the red pleather clad arm, then finally to the Savior's sheepishly smiling face. Emma saw the surprise, and noted with an internal happy dance that only a few of the mayor's old walls went back up. Progress had been made.

It couldn't be said who started the impromptu staring contest but Regina seemed to concede after a few minutes, blinking and shaking her head then smiling at Emma.

"Well, hello Sheriff. Chased any dogs today?" she asked, picking the folders Emma had unceremoniously placed towards the top of the pile. _Well I have to start somewhere,_ she groused internally _, or this monstrosity might just succeed where others have failed and swallow me whole._

She opened the first one and was about to take its contents out when she chanced another look at the mountain of paper. She promptly stood up, startling the Sheriff with the sudden movement and relocated to the couch- huffing in frustration all the way there.

Emma chuckled and replied, "Not today Madam Mayor. Pongo seems to be behaving himself." It was common knowledge that the dalmatian often manages to get off his lead and more often than not, Emma was the one chasing him down. A fact that Regina knew well.

She grinned, and addressed the desk, "Geez, Gina, what happened to your desk? Got conquered by the King of Paperdonia while we were gone?" Sure enough, she got a response for the joke in the form of an amused snort.

A snort! That was one of the things she learned about Regina. She snorted when she found something really funny. And she apparently found Emma's corny jokes funny, too. Who knew? Also, she was the only who was allowed to call her Gina. _If only it meant anything other than that she sees me as a close friend._

Emma shook her head internally at herself. _Get a grip. At least we got this far._

"He seemed to have mercy on me today," the blonde continued, smiling at the fact that she had gotten Regina to smile- genuinely smile, too- and marveled at how this had become the norm for the two, despite their rough beginnings.

"Saviour's luck, Emma. You'd think you would have figured that out by now," the brunette replied, smirking for a moment before once again shooting a glare at her abandoned desk. "Seriously, we were only gone for 3 days," she replied as she finished checking over the paperwork and filed it away, "How in the hell did all this pile up in that time?!"

While to many it would seem that the mayor was simply annoyed and frustrated, Emma saw beyond all that. These days, she could read Regina like the back of her hand. She knew that under the aggravation, the recovering Evil Queen was stressed and exhausted.

Another thing that Emma was well aware of was the mayor's notorious independence. She wouldn't take too kindly to Emma pointing out that she needed to rest. As well as being independent, Regina was also stubborn and loyal. She felt she had a duty to finish her work and resting would get in the way of that.

That in mind, Emma decided that if she couldn't get Regina to take the rest of the day off, she could at least get her to take a break. "Well, luck or no Madam Mayor, I am done with mine for the time being. Why don't you come and get lunch with me? My treat." She waited for the Mayor's inevitable polite refusal and sure enough it came with a sad, tired smile.

"I'm afraid I can't Miss Swan," she said softly. Emma's lips quirked up. Over the years the title had lost its initial disdain and bite and had gained an affectionate edge. She refocused on Regina when she realized that the woman was still speaking. "...I'll never get this done otherwise."

Hoping that her prepared rebuttal was appropriate for the Mayor's protestations, she pinned the brunette with puppy dog eyes and said lightly, "It'll be there when you get back Gina. Just for an hour. Please?" Slowly but surely, she saw the Mayor relent. The woman might be the most badass sorceress that Emma had seen, but she was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. Something that Henry had clued her in on and now she used in situations such as the one she was faced with.

With a brighter smile than before, Regina huffed a laugh. "Fine, I'll go," she conceded, then continued teasingly, "but you have to get something other than a grilled cheese this time. I swear if there was ever to be a shortage of cheese in this town it would be because of you!"

Emma rolled her eyes at the jab and smiled. Victory! "Deal, but only if you get a milkshake with me." Regina paused in her locking up to shoot the blonde a playful look over her shoulder and say, "Don't push your luck Swan. Do you think I manage to maintain all this," at this she gestured to her goddess-like (at least from Emma's point of view-yeah she's given up) physique, "by drinking milkshakes?"

Looking her up and down, Emma had to concede her point. But she'll be damned if she didn't get the uptight woman to let loose with some of her own rules from time to time. "You have a point, but one every once in a while isn't a bad thing."

Regina shook her head and made her way over to the blonde who had situated herself near the door in anticipation of their departure. "If I say yes to the milkshake, will you stop yapping about it?" she asked sassily with a soft smirk to tell the blonde that it was all in jest. Emma for her part just nodded and grinned.

"Honestly you are worse than Henry," Regina said, laughing as they left the office and she waved her hand and the door shimmered for a few seconds before returning to normal. Though she had to admit that the protection spell was a bit much, things between her and the people of Storybrooke were still on the mend.

Emma's grin widened ever so slightly at being compared to their son, and waved her hand in a flourish in the direction of the exit then offered the other woman her arm. "Shall we?" she asked with the cheesiest grin she could muster. Regina laughed and rolled her eyes at the gesture and marvelled how a mere 10 minutes with the blonde could make her world seem a little brighter. "We shall."

As they left the building, and her "conquered" desk behind, Emma couldn't resist one last poke at the Mayor. "You do know we are in the digital age now, right Gina?" When she saw the raised eyebrow in her direction, she swiftly continued. "Maybe try keeping all the different forms digital? Might prevent another invasion by the Paperdonians." she finished with a grin.

"Perhaps," Regina conceded, "maybe it is time for an upgrade." Nodding the blonde agreed, and they walked away arm in arm. As they approached Granny's, Regina spared a single thought for her desk before they entered.

 _I swear if that pile grows while I'm gone I'm incinerating it all!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Still there? This is just the set-up chapter. The REAL stuff begins in Chapter 2 which I am trying to work on. My muse is hopped up on cookies so I am doing my best. Be patient, the chapter will up soon. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance.**_

 _ **If anyone is curious as to the idea and story behind this, feel free to PM me.**_

 _ **Alright, I'll leave you guys be. Please review if you can :) Oh and leave your name if you're a guest please. So I can thank you.**_


	2. Sorryand goodbye

Hi guys. I'm so sorry but there won't be an update. Some things have happened. Things that shook me to the core. As a result I see things differently. A lot of things- including fanfiction.

I'm leaving the site guys.

I'm really REALLY sorry to the people who wanted to know what happens next. If you'd like to, you can take the story on as your own. You don't even have to ask.

I'm really sorry I've disappointed you guys.

I guess this is goodbye.

Thanks for all the reviews and everything. I'm sorry if you view it as a waste. I understand if you want to withdraw the favorites and the follows. Just know that seeing them meant so SO much to me.

I really don't want to go, but I have to.

Thanks guys, for reading this at least. I really am sorry.

Just-another-voice-out-here


End file.
